


共犯

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	1. Chapter 1

即将分别的时候大家最后一次聚集在了一起。  
场内人很多，喧杂得很，羽生结弦被挤得快喘不上气。  
中国队鲜红的队服很显眼，尽管离得很远他也还是很快的锁定了金博洋所在方位。他想要走过去，期间被二十三个人拉着照相，十四个人拥抱，好不容易走到金博洋身边的时候小朋友笑着冲他晃了晃手机:  
“羽生，来不来合照？”  
快把脸笑僵了的羽生结弦内心是崩溃的，但他知道自己无法拒绝这个人，于是默默的凑过镜头去比剪刀手

“博洋。”  
拍完照后金博洋开开心心的抱着手机修图准备发ins:“嗯？”  
“很长时间都见不到面了呢。”  
“是啊？”摆弄手机的人分了个眼神给他，“下个赛季再见啦。”  
“其实也不用等下赛季”羽生结弦吸了口气，  
“跟我回日本吧？”

金博洋一脸懵逼。  
——是自己的英语听力出了问题还是这人语法出了问题？？  
他估计这又是羽生结弦的一个玩笑，正想开口说点什么的时候听见队里叫自己的声音。  
“...好吧，我想我得回去了，”比完赛之后金博洋就一直有点感冒，他吸了吸鼻子，笑嘻嘻的说着羽生结弦听不懂的中文跟来找自己的队友搭话。  
“博——”

他又走了。

 

每次都是这样。  
自己用手搂他的腰肢，他只知道敏感的缩一下，然后无辜的看着自己笑。

每次都是这样。  
在冰场悄悄的躲到他身后，将他的帽子盖到他的头上，明明近得已经用嘴唇吻到了自己的手指，他却只是用奶声奶气的英语问你想做什么呀——？

每次都...  
比赛结果公布的的时候自己给了激动得流泪的小孩一个拥抱，这人安静了两三秒后主动从他怀里退出来，再次被按了回去的时候他只是带着哭腔小声对自己表达祝贺。

我的每个动作。  
闯进你的直播 一起比小蜘蛛 一起合照。

我的每句话。  
给你加油 对你的期望 对你的祝福。

明明都是爱啊。  
为什么总是当成玩笑呢。

 

如果这个人...  
羽生结弦望着金博洋离去的背影蜷起了手指。  
如果这个人是我的就好了。  
把他关进房子里，只给我一个人看。要是他挣扎就操得他听话。要是他吵着归队就撕碎他的队服。赌气不肯吃东西就由自己撬开嘴来灌进去。  
那双小巧的脚适合用铁链拴着，手的话就用他最喜欢的红色绳子给绑住。哭了就由自己来舔掉他的泪水，累了就睡在自己的怀里。

 

羽生结弦这样想着，也不知道是谁受的伤更多一点，谁在加害谁。


	2. Chapter 2

金博洋觉得自己大概真的很擅长把所有事情都搞得一团糟。  
他晃动着眼前盛满酒精的高脚杯，望着玻璃上面自己边宽放大得变了形的面容，突然嘿嘿的笑了起来。  
变了形的自己。  
变了形的比赛。  
变了形的花样滑冰。  
金博洋想到了自己今天失败的自由滑，想到了自己高高跃起又狼狈落下的跳跃，想到一些粉丝失望不满的叹气声。

一个新赛季。  
一个该死的新赛季。  
他用力的捏着高脚杯，捏得手指骨发疼，金博洋将盛着的液体全都灌入喉咙里，带着辛辣，带着一场失败的比赛，带着自己各种莫名其妙的情绪一起进入喉咙，进入肠胃，然后等着这样的情绪有朝一日能如新陈代谢一般从自己体内离开。  
意识开始逐渐变得迷糊，金博洋按了按钝痛的太阳穴在脑海里开始回忆起各种各样的事情。  
他想起在晚宴上自己也这样喝醉过，那个时候金博洋才成年。刚刚进入成年组。以完美的成绩结束了比赛，以快乐的心情被队友们哄着喝下了第一口酒。  
记得那会他看到李子君有两个头，隋文静像是和韩聪换了脸，金杨在同时喝五六杯饮料。  
金博洋嘿嘿的傻笑着，然后一只冰凉的手指戳了戳他的脸。  
“博洋选手，喝酒了是不是？”  
他看着一个人说着奇怪口音的英语蹲在自己身旁，金博洋努力的瞪大双眼分辨来人，从眼睛到鼻子，从嘴巴到耳朵，从上到下。  
然后他很开心的笑了起来，“羽生结弦!”  
羽生结弦听懂了自己的名字，也看到了小朋友在喊自己名字时扬起的笑容。  
他也笑了，“祝贺博洋在今天取得了好成绩啊。”  
金博洋皱了皱眉，一句话只听懂了“博洋”两个字，他试图在自己有限的词汇里将这个句子翻译出来，但发现这显然是不可能的事情后只能默默举起了酒杯，  
“羽生前辈...比赛超棒！下次我也会更加更加努力的——”  
羽生结弦感紧将小孩手上的高脚杯截下来，“喝酒不好。”他看着金博洋茫然的脸庞努力解释，  
“不过说要喝东西庆祝的话...”  
羽生结弦沉默了一会，然后向一盘端着果汁盘的侍员手上拿下了两杯柳橙汁,一杯递到金博洋的手里。  
“干杯——”他笑眯眯的用手中的高脚杯去碰撞小孩的高脚杯，发出了清脆的响声，  
金博洋听懂了那个词，也开心的说了声“干杯”，然后将柳橙汁一饮而尽。

但是我的酒可都喝光了，金博洋趴在桌子上，看着空掉的高脚杯打了个嗝。  
这回也没有人来把我的酒换成柳橙汁了。

金博洋想着自己和羽生结弦也许完全不是一类人。  
那个人多完美啊。  
温暖的，坚硬的，柔软的，强大的，爱笑的哭泣的。  
被神所创造的，完美的羽生结弦。

金博洋从衣服口袋里摸索出手机，尝试了好几次才解除了锁屏。  
他看着自己悄悄换上的壁纸，又傻兮兮的笑了。  
那是一张自己与羽生结弦的合照，两个人一起比小蜘蛛，一起笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，一起常过比赛的成功，一起尝过比赛的失利。

“新赛季开始了呀。”金博洋将自己凑近手机屏幕，  
“羽生，新赛季开始了。”  
他看着屏幕上笑得那样开心，那样无暇的人。

弄脏好了。  
金博洋将自己的嘴唇贴在了屏幕里羽生结弦的脸上。  
“好了，”他笑着将头抬起，像在宣告一件大事，“现在你也是罪人了。”


End file.
